In a display unit, more specifically, a flat panel (planar) display unit, luminance degradation with time of a display panel is corrected, based on a degradation value (a predicted degradation value) predicted from information of a pixel signal and typical degradation characteristics of the display panel. However, since the degradation characteristics vary for each display panel, it is not possible to sufficiently correct the degradation, based on a typical predicted degradation value (an estimated value) only.
As a countermeasure, there has been proposed technology in which an actual luminance degradation state of each display panel is measured with use of a dummy pixel by a luminance sensor, and a predicted degradation value (an estimated value) is adjusted at regular intervals, based on a thus-obtained measurement result so as to correspond to the actual degradation state, thereby insuring correction accuracy (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).